The future is the past
by Yrsa
Summary: Something throws Hermione back in time and she finds herself among people she knows will be dead twenty years from now. Hermione is starting a journey to find her place in a world where she was never meant to be.
1. Prolog

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>It was the summer between the trio´s 5 and 6 year, Hermione had just arrived at the borrow and Harry was there to since the Dursley`s was in Italy and didn't wish to leave Harry in their house alone because as Vernon had said "one can never know what he might do, maybe he blow up the house". It was dinner time and Hermione who had been talking to Tonk´s was just about to take more of Mrs. Weasley´s baked potatoes when there was a Blue light and her world got dark.<p>

Hermione was gone and panic broke out as everyone tried to figuring out what had happened. Lupin rose from his chair and asked for everyone attention.

"Hermione is safe at Hogwarts right now" everybody looked confused "only she is twenty years back in time"

* * *

><p><em>This is the prolog to my new story, what do you think? I know it is really short but it felt right. Pleas review <em>

_/Yrsa_


	2. Mia McGonagall

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up in what looked to be a broom closet, confused she sat up. There in the broom closet with her sat three boys and Hermione knew that she must have hit her head hard because there in front of her sat Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Harry´s father James Potter and they all looked to be in her age.<p>

"Take it easy angel" Sirius (or the boy that looks like him) said

"You're scaring her Sirius!" The boy that looked like a young Remus said. He turned towards her.

"My name is Remus and this is Sirius and James." He pointed at the two boys behind him, Hermione was sure she gone mental but nodded.

"Sorry if we scared you but we find you in here when we were running from Flitch" Remus looked worried at her.

"I… I need to see Dumbledore!" Hermione knew he would help her and hopefully this was only one of the twins pranks. The three boys rose to their feet and Sirius helped her up.

"This way angel" he said as he lead the way towards Dumbledore's office. How she had ended up at Hogwarts in a broom closet she didn't know but right now that wasn't her biggest concern.

* * *

><p>Hermione knocked on Dumbledore's door and didn't have to wait long before she was asked to step in. The office looked like it just to but behind the desk sat a younger Dumbledore. Hermione noticed that his eyes were free from the concern that had married his eyes the latest years.<p>

"Aha miss Granger" Hermione was taken back by Dumbledore's words and for a minute or two she believed that everything was alright. "Yes you're suspicions are right, you have indeed travelled twenty years back in time" Hermione stood there frozen to the ground not knowing what to do.

"Maybe I should leave Albus" Professor McGonagall had been sitting in one of the chairs and was about to get up.

"No Minerva, stay I might need you're help" Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Time travelling is difficult as you might know and I don't know what brought you here or how to get you back. But when you're here it is best if you go under a different name" Dumbledore looked as if he was about to say something more but was disrupted by Professor McGonagall

"I believe that it is safest if we take something that one could check up and still believe that she exists" McGonagall paused and looked at Dumbledore, he nodded for her to continue "My brothers son and his wife dead earlier this summer in a accident in Africa, they spent the last nineteen years travelling around the world an if they had a daughter no one would have known about it"

"You saying that Miss Granger could take the place as you're brothers granddaughter?"

"Yes Albus"

"Very well, I like the idea. Just make sure you talk to the minister about adopting the girl" Dumbledore said before he turned towards Hermione. "When you're here you are Mia McGonagall and Minerva is you're great aunt" Hermione nodded

"You're in Gryffindor, about to start you're 6 year I believe" Once again Hermione nodded

"Good, Minerva go and get the boys that are waiting outside" McGonagall left the room. Dumbledore turned towards Hermione.

"I know that the future might bring terrible things but don't try to change it, everything happens for a reason and don't tell anyone about were you're from or who you really are" Hermione didn't get a chance to answer as the door was opened and Professor McGonagall stepped in followed by Remus, James and Sirius.

"God morning boys" Dumbledore smiled at the three boys.

"This is Mia McGonagall, yes Minerva is her great aunt. Mia will be joining us here at Hogwarts and as she is a Gryffindor and six year I would like you to help her around here" The three boys nodded

"Good, now off you go" Hermione couldn't do more than follow the boys as they left Dumbledore's office.

* * *

><p>The boys brought Hermione to the Gryffindor tower and Hermione was about to kill James and Sirius when they placed her atop of a table and shouted for everyone to hear.<p>

"This is Mia McGonagall" everybody turned to look at Hermione

"Yes she is related to Professor McGonagall" James shouted answering the unasked question

"Mc.G. is her great aunt" Sirius filled in, for a moment or two the room was completely quiet but soon the students got back to talking and no one seemed to take notice when Remus helped Hermione down and apologised for his friends behaviour.

"Lily, would you care to shove Mia where she will sleep?" Remus was talking to a red headed girl and Hermione realized who she was, it was Lily Evens Harry´s mother.

"Of course, you're a six year?" Lily asked, her green eyes sparkling with hope. Hermione nodded, all of this was to much to take in.

"Good it is boring to be the only six year girl in Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>Hermione had a hard time falling a sleep that night, she missed Harry and Ron and desperately wished for all of this to be a bad dream. But she knew that it wasn't and as the shadows outside her window grow longer Hermione decided that she was not going to think about the future. She was going to take the days as they came and enjoy not having to worry about the war all the time. Hermione finally fall in to a peace full sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The first chapter hope you liked it, Review and let me know<em>

_/Yrsa_


	3. Becoming a part of the past

_I don't own Harry Potter_

The first week back in time was hard, just walking down the hall meeting people she knew would be dead in her own time made her cry. It was hard to watch The marauders laughing and smiling knowing that in only a few years' time one of them would be dead, one faking his dead, one wrongly accused for the death of his two friends and the last one left alone. The boys where full of life and it seemed unfair that they would be robbed of that. And then it was Lily, the sweet and kind Lily, that also had her days counted, that would die for her son long before her time.

The student had first looked at her as if she gone mad but had got just to the fact that the new girl would break down at any time without any real reason. A few of the Gryffindor had made an attempt to make friend with Mia McGonagall but the girl had taken distance from everyone and spent most of her time with her nose stuck in a book. Lily who had taken a liking to the new girl was concern and had decided to talk to professor McGonagall about it.

"Professor may I have a word with you?" it was after dinner and Lily had finally convinced herself that what she was about to do wasn't wrong, that it was for Mia´s best.

"Of course miss Evens"

"It is about Mia." Lily saw how McGonagall tensed a little, anxiously waiting for her to continue. "She cry herself to sleep most nights and she takes distance from everybody"

"Thank you Miss Evens, you did the right thing by telling me"

The next day Hermione was called to have tea with her "great aunt".

"Mia, dear what is bothering you?"

"Nothing" Hermione was focusing hard on her shoes

"There is something that is wrong, don't try to deny it" Minerva gave her a stern look

"I… I don´t… I can´t... I can´t be here knowing what is about to happen and don't do anything" Minerva nodded, encouraged her to continue. "I can`t make friends knowing that I might leave any day and that I might not see them again, I thought that I could but I can´t" Silence tears was running down her cheeks.

"Mia, I know it is hard but you can´t stop living because of what might happen. Maybe you being here will change the future. Take the chance to be young and happy will you can" Minerva pulled the young girl in to a huge; she had really started to like her and was dredging for the day she would leave. Deciding not to think about it she released the girl and gave her a cup of tea.

"Tell me about yourself Mia" Minerva was going to be strong for the girl and give her support and a loving home, every child needed that especially a child that was in the wrong time.

The talk with Minerva helped Hermione and she realize that she wasn't doing anything wrong by making friends. She started talking more and more to Lily and soon the two girls realized that they were a lot like each other. Two weeks after Hermione´s talk with "aunt" Minerva Lily and her spent most of their time together. It was wonderful to have someone a friend that wasn't using her as a homework help most of the time and Hermione started thinking that maybe she had finally find her right place, maybe being thrown back in time wasn't so bad.

Because of the fact that both girls liked the library they came to spend much time with Remus, so the girl found themselves on their way to Hogsmeade together with the four Marauder.

"Tell me again, why on earth did I agreed on this" Lily whispered gesturing at the boys that was in the middle of an argumentation about socks.

"Because Remus used his puppy eyes" Hermione stated looking amused by the boys weird discussion, it remembered her of Harry and Ron. She mentally kicked herself; she would not thing about her old life.

"Angel?" Sirius was waving his hand in front of her face, looking at her strangely

"What?" She snapped

"You zoomed out" Sirius actually looked worried and it made Hermione smile.

"Ooh, sorry I just thought about homework" Sirius didn't ask any more questions but Hermione had a feeling that he didn't believe her.

"So where do the ladies wish to go?" James asked, it was clearly that Remus had asked him to behave around Lily. Hermione had not been at the castle for many days before she heard about James asking Lily out every week and Lily refusing every week. When she had asked Lily about it the red headed girl had spent the afternoon naming all the bad things about James. So since that day Hermione decided that it was safest to leave the subject.

"The bookstore" Came Lily´s politest answer.

To the girls big surprise they had a really good time and when the day ended and it was time to go back to the castle it seems too soon.

"Thanks for a truly wonderful day boys" Hermione said as the group entered the Gryffindor tower.

"Anything for you angel" Sirius answered, the other laughed

"Sirius I have a name!" She gave him a stern look and he took a step back without thinking.

"Sorry angel" he screamed before he rushed up the stairs. Remus only shook his head will James was laying on the floor holding his stomach from laughing to much. Lily grabbed Mia´s hand and dragged her to their room. Not wishing to spend another minute in the company of the lunatic James Potter.

Hermione went to bed that night with a smile on her lips and for the first time in weeks she found herself not fearing for what the future would bring.

_Sorry for the long wait but I hope it was worth the wait, pleas review and let me know what you think about the story so far._

_/Yrsa_


	4. Plans, christmas and Sirius

_I don´t own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>A week had past since the Hogsmeade visit and the girls had spent most of their time with the boys. Lily wasn't all too happy about it but since she saw that Mia enjoyed it she kept her mouth closed and spent most of her time trying to get as far away from James as possible with out hurting Mia. Hermione saw the discomfort her friend was in and tried to spend more time with only Lily but it was hard, being around the boys made her feel safe.<p>

"Angel!" Hermione was walking back from the library when someone suddenly pulled her in to a abandoned classroom, she wasn't too worried the only one calling her Angel was Sirius.

"I thought we already discussed this, my name is Mia!" Sirius nickname was starting to get on her nerves.

"Sure angel!" Sirius said smiling widely; he knew that Mia one day would like the name.

"What do you want Sirius?" Hermione looked at Sirius trying to determine why he dragged her in to a classroom

"Well you see… James and Lily could need some help to become a couple. So you and I should play match makers!" Sirius looked as if he had presented the answer to the meaning of life.

"Really?" Hermione wasn't too sure about it

"Yes because they like each other but Lily is too stubborn to admit it!" Sirius looked proud by his own conclusion. Hermione thought about it, Dumbledore said that she was here for a reason, maybe this was the reason!

"Okay, I´m in!" Sirius was grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

><p>The months that followed past by quickly and before she knew it she was at the train back to London to celebrate Christmas with Lily.<p>

"Mia and Lily would you like to come over to my place to celebrate New Year's Eve with us?" James asked with a voice of important. The girls looked at each other, silently discussion the question,

"Yes" came Lily´s reply after what to James seemed like an eternity, Remus had told him not to push his luck with Lily but he couldn't help to feel a small victory over the answer.

"Good, I´ll talk to dad about picking you up" James grinned at Sirius who sat opposite him, the taller boy grinned back before he got back to talking with Mia. Over the months Mia had spent at Hogwarts Sirius had come to like her, she had a wicked sense of humor and she somehow managed to keep them in line.

Hermione leaned closer to Sirius and whispered

"You talked him in to do it?" It wasn't much of a question, James wouldn't have thought of it himself, but she asked it anyhow.

"Yes angel" Sirius was grinning like a mad man. Since there talk in the abandoned classroom a few month ago there had been little time to put their plan in action or even plan a plan. But they had decided that the break would be a perfect time since both of there "victims" would be relaxed.

"Sometimes you surprises me" Hermione smiled at Sirius, in her time Sirius had always been the irresponsible godfather to Harry and it had bothered her that a grow man would not take responsibility for his action. But after getting to know Sirius better she understood how he must have felt, losing everyone you love and 12 years of your life can´t be easy. Then being released and suddenly having to act like a nearly forty years old instead of the twenty year old boy you're used to be, that must be difficult. Dumbledore had warned her not to mess with time but maybe she could change Sirius, Lily´s and everybody else life, maybe she could keep them alive.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the train stopped at King´s Cross and the teenagers left the train, after saying their goodbyes the girls walked over to Lily´s parents. Mr. and Mrs. Evens was in there late forties and was standing by themselves looking a little bit lost, Hermione realized that her parents used to look that way to whenever magic was the topic. However there was a big different, Lily´s parents looked proud when they saw their daughter.<p>

Hermione remembered all too well the last time she saw her parents, it had been after her fifth year and they had picked her up at King´s Cross. The car ride home had been quiet and when had arrived home her father had told her that they needed to speak with her. Suddenly Hermione´s world had fallen apart, her parents had asked her to either stop with magic or leave, she had done the only thing she could think of. Leaving the wizard world was not something she was prepared to do. She had always known that her parents didn't like magic but she had always thought they loved her enough to see past that, apparently she had been wrong.

"Mia this is my mum and dad!"

* * *

><p>Christmas came and went, Hermione felt a little bit guilty because she got the chance to spend Christmas with Harry´s mum and grandparent but once again she reminded herself that she would not think about the future.<p>

"Tomorrow we're going to the Potter´s" Lily's voice broth here back to reality, she only nodded. Lily was strangely enough exited over it

"You like him don't you?" Hermione asked looking poignantly at her best friend, Lily blushed

"Maybe" Hermione raised an eyebrow

"Okay, I like him, when he stopped asking me out every day I realized what a great guy he is!" Lily blushed again, hiding her head under a pillow causing Hermione to roll out of the bed from laughing so hard.

"it isn't funny!" Lily looked at her best friend trying to decide if throwing the pillow at her was enough to shut her up.

"Yes it is, the poor guy has been asking you out for 6 years and first when he stops doing it you realize that you would like to go out with him!" Hermione was glad to hear that her friend liked the guy they were trying to pair her up with.

"You know what we should do?" A plan was starting to take form in Hermione´s head "We should go down to London and buy really nice clothes, get our hair and make-up down and look as fabulous as we can"

* * *

><p>Hermione and Lily spent the next day shopping for dresses. Lily found her after a few minutes but Hermione had harder to find the perfect dress.<p>

"I´m giving up! This is the third story we're in and I still haven't found anything!" Lily nearly felt sorry for her friend, nearly!

"Come on Mia it isn't that bad" Lily was trying hard not to laugh at Mia´s sour expression.

"It is!" It took all Hermione´s will power not to leave the store

"Mia just a few more dresses" Lily pleaded to her friend, she wasn't going to be the only one wearing a fancier dress.

"Okay but if this dress doesn't fit then I´m giving up!" Hermione felt like stamping her foot but resisted the feeling.

The dress was one of the dresses Lily picked and when Hermione tried it on she knew that it was the perfect dress. It was a simple dress in a beautiful blue colour and it fitted Hermione`s body perfectly.

"That dress is as made for you!" Lily was jumping up and down in excitement and soon Hermione was to, Lily´s happiness was rubbing of on her.

"Mia I know the best hair saloon ever, you're going to love it"

* * *

><p>And as the girls made themselves beautiful the boys were anxiously waiting for New Years eve to come so they could meet the girls again.<p>

"James sit down" Remus looked up from his book. James was walking back and forth in the room and it was driving him insane.

"I´m not a dog!" James had stopped

"Was anyone talking about me?" Sirius had stepped in to the room, he smiled at the sigh of his nervous friend.

"Take it easy Progs the girls will not get her faster just because you keep walking a hole in the carpet!" James tossed a pillow at Sirius who responded by throwing one back and soon the boys were in the middle of a pillow war.

* * *

><p><em>I´m really sorry for the long wait but I have been busy writing the last chapters on my other story. Hope you liked the chapter and please leave a review to let me know what you think<em>

_/Yrsa_


	5. To look like an angel

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Potter were curious; ever since James first year they had got used to get letters from Hogwarts nearly every day about James pranks. But this year they had only got a hand full of letters and most of the pranks were fairly innocent. The letters from James and Sirius (who they counted as a son) had been mentioning two girls, the same girls that James had invited over for New Year's Eve and the rest of the vacation. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were going to spend the night with some friends to the family but not before they had had a chance to meet the girls that somehow got the boys to calm down. The big clock in the library strike five and it was time for Mr. Potter to pick up the girls; the girls lived with muggels and couldn't get to the Potters by themselves.<p>

Mr. Potter knocked at the door and a man in his own aged opened

"Yes?"

"I´m Henry Potter father to James a friend of your daughters" The man nodded before he turned and shouted to the girl to come down.

"Mia and Lily are on their way down, that's the girls you're talking about right?" Mr. Evens looked a bit insecure

"Yes, you're daughters!" He was shocked when Mr. Evens started laughing.

"My daughters are Lily and Petunia but Mia is Lily´s friend from school" Henry realized his mistake; he had just assumed that girls were sisters since they stayed at the Evens during Christmas.

"Mia is an orphaned, that's why she spent Christmas with us" Henry where about to say something when the girls came down the stairs.

"Girls this is Mr. Potter" He pointed out to the girls before he hugged them and wished them good luck. "Remember that you're always welcome here Mia and Lily remember to write often" was the last words Mr. Evens said before he closed the door.

* * *

><p>James, Sirius and Remus (how arrived a two days ago) were waiting in the hallway for the girls and when they opened the door both James and Sirius froze. The girls looked incredible and James knew he would have a hard time staying away from Lily. Sirius was questioning his way of living, why was he chasing after girls when Mia looked like a goddess and he should be chasing after her instead. Suddenly he realized why Mia and Lily was dressed the way they were, it were probably Mia´s plan so that James would give in and ask Lily out.<p>

Remus were the first one to speak, he walked up to the girls gave them a huge and then walked towards the dining room where they would eat dinner. James offered his arm to Lily who gladly took it, leaving Sirius and Mia alone. Sirius followed James example and offered his arm to Mia. The two of them followed the others in to the dining room and when Sirius released Mia´s hand he whispered

"You truly look like an angel." He was pleased to see the blush on Mia´s cheeks, he knew that she only saw him as an annoying friend but he would win her heart even if it took him a life time.

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Potter left after making sure that the teenagers had started eating. Mrs. Potter looked at her husband; they both knew that the girls had changed the boy's life and that it was very likely that they had just met their future daughters in law.<p>

* * *

><p>Peter had shown up a few minutes after the girls and Hermione had a hard time not liking the small insecure boy, she kept telling herself that he would be the reason to Lily and James death but a part of her was sure she could save them all and help Peter stay true to the light. The teenagers spend the night talking and laughing, Sirius and Mia was constantly trying to pair James and Lily up in whatever game they played but it wasn't all to easy as James tried to stay away from Lily. When the clock became eleven Sirius decided that no one could celebrate New Year's Eve without dance, so he put on some music and asked Mia for a dance.<p>

"You're truly beautiful tonight" Sirius said as he lead her out to the dance floor (the Potters actually had a ballroom) Hermione tried to hide her blush, she knew how Sirius was around girls and she would not let him play the same thing on her.

"Smart plan Sirius to get them to dance" Hermione´s voice was cold and Sirius wondered what he had done wrong.

"I have my moments" Sirius was trying to lighten the mood but wasn't succeeding, the rest of the night followed in similarly fashion. James and Lily were both trying to get the other to notice them failing to see that the other was doing the same thing. Sirius had given up on seducing Mia senses she for some reason seemed to hate him tonight and was instead playing a game of chest with Peter.

* * *

><p>The vacation was soon over and the teenagers were back on the train, Sirius had spent the days that followed after New Year's Eve to get Mia to speak to him and they were now back to normal. To his big surprise James and Lily was talking to each other more and more and so far Lily hadn't hexed James, but that could be because they weren't allowed to use magic outside Hogwarts.<p>

"Stop sulking Sirius" James had left Lily´s side as the girl started talking "girl things" with Mia.

"I´m not sulking!" Sirius was quick to defend himself but James only laughed

"I have known you for six years Padfoot, I know when you're sulking!" James seemed determined to find out what was wrong. Sirius only shock his head

"I don´t feel like talking about it" There was something in Sirius voice that made James stop asking but he sent his friend a look that clearly said "We're not down talking about this" Sirius ignored him and spent the rest of the train ride looking out through the window.

Remus looked up from his book, this year was going to be interesting and he knew he would be stuck in the middle of it.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter took some time to get down on paper but the result is good I think. Review and let me know. It would make my day :D<em>

_Thanks to _**LyndahJune **_for this stories first (and only) review, you have been a great support :D_

_/Yrsa_


	6. Accepting you!

_Sorry for the long wait, it have been much in school and I couldn't decide how to do this chapter. This story is taking a different direction that what I planned in the beginning and I don't know if I should do a long story or a shorter with a sequel, let me know what you think. Now enjoy the story!_

_I don´t own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall had in an early stage of life decided that she would never have children. And yet she had offered to become Mia´s guardian, maybe because she felt sorry for the young girl or maybe it was just madness. But whatever the reasons were Minerva had to admit that the young girl was growing on her. She saw her like a daughter and was fearing for the day when she would leave and go back to her own time. She was happy to see that Mia was making friends and when the young girl had come and asked her if she were allowed to spend Christmas with Lily Evens she was more than happy to say yes.<p>

Minerva could only smile when she saw Mia laughing as she came back to school, the girl had somehow made her way in to her heart and didn't show any signs of leaving. The girls smile meant a lot to Minerva and she was starting to questioning her decision to never get children, it was too late now. But she hoped that Mia was going to stay and that she would allowed Minerva to be a part of her life. The only thing she couldn't live with was the knowing smile on Dumbledore's face when she looked at Mia, it was as if he had planned it all along.

* * *

><p>The remaining of their sixth year past by and soon it was time to go back home. Hermione had been unsure of how her summer would look but a talk with Aunt Minerva and Lily made it clear. Hermione were to stay the first two weeks of summer vacation with Lily since Minerva had some work left to do after the students left. Then she would be staying with her aunt until the last two weeks when she would go back to Lily because Minerva would have to go back to school to prepare for the new school year. When the boys heard about the arrangement they demanded that the girl were to spend the first and last week with them at the Potter mansion, the girls agreed. Since the girls last stay at the Potter mansion they spent nearly all of their time with the boys, they had became honour marauders as Sirius declared with a voice of important a few weeks in to the school year. Sirius and James seemed to enjoy having the girls around all the time but Remus was having a harder time letting the girls in. Hermione who of course knew why had decided to wait till Remus was ready to tell them. Peter was always in the background and Hermione couldn't understand how such a sweet boy would betray his best friends.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione spent the train ride back to kings cross station pretending to reading a book, Hermione had learned that if she pretended to read most people would leave her alone. Doing this gave her chance to think. Many thinks in Hermione´s life had change over the past year, not only was she twenty years back in time under the name Mia McGonagall, she had also made friend with Harry´s parents and their closest friends. But the thing that shocked her most was how well she fitted in this time, she fear for the day she would have to go back to her own time. Hermione was glad to finally have a year without fighting dark lords and had quickly realized that a year could be interesting even if you weren't in mortal danger all the time. For an example getting your two friends to realize that they were meant for each other was hard, especially when they were too stubborn for there on good.<p>

_(Flash back)_

"_I´m giving up!" Sirius sat down on the sofa in front of Hermione_

"_Huh?" Hermione didn't even bother to look up from her book, she figured this was only one of Sirius attempts to disturb her._

"_James is too stubborn, it is like talking to a wall!" _

"_What have he done now?" Hermione wasn't paying attention, she was simple asking the same questions she used to when Sirius was angry at James._

"_He won't ask Lily out "Hermione finally put the book down. "He made a promise to ask Lily out every Valentine's Day until she agreed, but he refuse to do it this year!"_

"_Hmm… let me have a talk with him!" Hermione turned around and shouted. "James, over here, now!" James looked up from the game of chess he was playing with Remus and one look on Hermione made him hurry over to her._

"_Mia darling, how can I help you?" Sirius fund it extremely funny to see how scared James was of Mia, not that he wasn't, but it was fun to see that he wasn't the only one fearing the girl._

"_Sirius told me about the promise you made in first year" James had paled; he looked about the same colour as milk. "Apparently you were to ask Lily out until she agreed?" James could only nod. "Then why haven't you asked her to day?" Hermione gave James a stern look that reminded him of professor McGonagall._

"_Because I don't want to lose her as a friend" James was whispering but seemed to mean every word._

"_You should explain the tradition to her if she says no" Hermione said in a voice that left no room for an argument._

_James came back with a big smile on his face_

"_She said yes"_

_(End of flash back)_

* * *

><p>Remus had been watching his friends, wondering how two girls could have charmed their way in to all of the boys heart in less than a year. He had spent many late nights dreading for the day the girls would find out about what he was, he knew they would leave and that would not only hurt him but James, Sirius and Peter would be devastated. So he kept to himself and came up with excuses so that the two girls wouldn't know. Lily was getting suspicious to why the four boys would disappear once a month but Mia would only send him a knowing smile full of sympathy. Everything went well until February when James and Lily started dating and Lily demanded to know where her boyfriend went every month. It went so far that Lily stopped talking to James and the other boys and poor Mia was stuck in between, he remembered so well the night she confessed her knowledge of him being a werewolf.<p>

_(Flash back)_

"_Remus" Mia was standing in the doorway to the doormatory_

"_Yes?" Remus looked up from his book and let his eyes fall on the girl in front of him. The stress of having to choose between her friends was clearly eating her away, she had bags under her eyes and she looked skinny. Mia pulled out her wand and did a series of spells before she sat down on his bed._

"_I don't care if you're not ready to tell us about it but this has to stop!" Remus looked confused "I know about you being a werewolf, and before you run away I want to say that I don't care, neither will Lily! We love you like a brother and you being a werewolf doesn't change that!" _

_Mia put an arm around him and held him as he cried, for a moment he thought that everything was over, that he would have to leave Hogwarts. His own tears got mixed with Mia´s as the two teenagers cried out of relief, him for not losing a friend and her for finally getting to release the feeling she had kept inside. _

"_How?" Remus thought he had been good at hiding it_

"_It was quite simple to figure it out, You disappeared every full moon and the morning after you looked like a train had run you over, I assume the boys are animagus so that they can keep you company!" Remus wanted to laugh, Mia was probably the smartest person he ever met._

"_You don't think Lily will hate me?" _

"_Of course not!" Mia seemed so sure about it_

"_I´ll tell her to night!" _

_Mia had been right or at least half right, Lily had hated him for not telling her sooner but didn't have any problem with him being a werewolf._

_(end of flash back)_

* * *

><p>Remus was brought back to reality by Sirius who somehow had ended up on the floor, atop of Mia. Sirius where blushing deeply and Remus realized something he should have seen all along, the reason to Sirius lack of girlfriend the past year was Mia. He shook his head, he had thought that now that James and Lily was together they wouldn't have to deal with any more love problems, but how wrong he had been. Not that he was all too surprised; his friends seemed to have a fascinating gift to attach trouble, no matter what they did. Lily was helping Mia to stand up by pushing Sirius a side, Sirius mumbled something about fresh air and left. Remus and James exchanged a look before Remus followed Sirius out.<p>

"Sirius wait!" Remus was breathing heavily when he reached his friend.

"What?" Sirius was trying hard to act cool but Remus knew him too well.

"Come" Remus opened a door to his left and pushed Sirius in front of him, before he started talking he looked the door.

"You like Mia!" Remus gave him stern look that clearly said "don't lie to me"

"Yes, but she only sees me as a friend" Sirius didn't have the strength to deny it and it actually felt good to talk to someone about it.

"Then change it!" Sirius looked shocked

"How?"

"Show her what she is missing, make her fall in love with you!" Remus said it as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"I can't do that"

"Of course you can, you're Sirius Black! What could go wrong?"

Sirius could mention a hundred things that could go extremely wrong but before he had a chance to say them Remus started talking again.

"I give you a year to tell her about your feelings, if she doesn't know at the end of next year I will tell her!" Remus left no room for an argument and with a last stern look Remus left Sirius to think about what he had said.

There on the train to London decided Sirius to win the heart of Mia McGonagall. Hermione was in for an interesting year!

* * *

><p><em>What do you think, please leave a review it would make my day! <em>

_/Yrsa_


	7. August: the last summer days

_I really should be asleep right now but finishing the chapter seemed like a much better idea, hope you like it._

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>As the summer heat was dying down the boys who spent the summer at the Potter mansion became aware of how close it was to the start of a new school year.<p>

"For Gods sake Sirius! Sit down!" Remus was getting tired of Sirius walking.

"When are they coming?" Sirius knew he sounded just like a 3-year-old on Christmas eve but he didn't care. Mia and Lily was dude to arrive at any time know and Sirius who had spent the summer planning how to win Mia´s heart was anxiously waiting to get started with the plan.

"Time won't pass faster just because you whine pads" James couldn't quite understand why Sirius was acting this way but he fund I funny to watch his friend stress about small things like the colour on his socks and Sirius had been doing that the whole morning.

"Boys, the girls are here!" Mrs. Potters voice came up the stairs making Sirius and James race towards the stairs.

Lily and Mia jumped back as James and Sirius came tumbling down the stairs.

"Hello girls" Remus, followed by Peter, came down the stairs in a much calmer state.

"Had a good summer?" Mia was ignoring the boys on the floor and had turned to Remus.

"Yes indeed, and yours?" Remus answer as he offered his arm to Mia and led her to the dining room on the other side of the hallway where Mrs. Potter had set up the dinner.

James had gotten up from the floor and was telling Lily how much he had missed her, she simple smiled, waved at Sirius and walked away. James offered a hand to Sirius and the two boys walked after their friends.

* * *

><p>The last week flue by at the speed of light and soon the last night before school was upon them. The teenagers had lighted a fire by the lake near the Potter mansion, the same lake the girls had spent most of the time by, enjoying the sun. The same lake Sirius had heard the worst news ever; Mia had met a "lovely" boy during her stay with her aunt, a boy she was now exchanging letters with. Sirius had felt like jumping in the lake but had quickly decided to support Mia through her summer fling and then be the supportive friend, a shoulder to cry on and the guy who kicked the boys ass when he ended up hurting Mia. Now he just had to make sure that the boy was a jerk.<p>

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? Please leave a review it would make my day.<em>

_Thanks to __**fred weasley watcher**__,__** LyndahJune **__and __**Shannon the Original **__for the reviews and encouraging words_

_/Yrsa_


	8. September and October: love hurts

_I don't own Harry Potter_

_Hers the new chapter enjoy and don't forget to review :D_

* * *

><p><span>September and October:<span>

Hermione looked out over the great hall, being back at Hogwarts felt great. If someone had told her one year ago that she would be sent back in time and becoming friend with Harry's parents she would have believed them crazy but she couldn't deny that being here felt right. This summer had been wonderful, the time spent with first the boys and then Lily had flown by and even though she had been extremely nerves about spending nearly a month with her new aunt she had looked forward to it. The first days had been strange but as time passed Hermione had begun to think of Minerva as her aunt and as a mother figure.

"Mia you're listening?" Lily was waving her hand in front of Hermione´s face

"Sorry"

"I was just telling the boys about your summer fling"

Hermione had met this really cute guy and since she knew there were no chances of meeting him if she got back to her own time she allowed herself to flirt with him. Before the summer was over they were together, or sort of. It was a somewhat strange relationship but Hermione had decided not to think about it, after all she wasn't exactly experiences in the ways of relationships, maybe it was supposed to be like this. She enjoyed having someone telling her how beautiful she was and being with Anton made her forget about her feelings for Sirius, she had been secretly in love with him for to long but allowing herself to show them would disturb the course of time.

"You're far too young to date Mia!" James tried to look stern

"Oh really am I? Then I am sorry to say that you can't date Lily because she is actually a month younger than me!"

"That was below the belt Mia!" James put an arm around her shoulder to show that he was only playing around with her.

* * *

><p>Sirius was sitting looking absent through one of the many windows in the great hall, He hated this Anton for taking Mia away from him. He had to prove to Mia that she should love him instead.<p>

"Sirius are you okay?" Remus looked concerned

"No I´m bloody not okay, why would I? the love of my life is dating some jerk called Anton!"

"Calm down, I meet the guy before and he isn't exactly the idyllic boyfriend"

"When?"

"He lives in my neighbourhood" Remus kept talking but Sirius had stopped listening long ago. He had to make Mia break up with Anton and then he would confess his un dying love for her.

* * *

><p>September past and became October and Hermione had stopped getting letters from Anton, she was starting to suspect that he was only after sex, he had tried to sleep with her during the summer once but for some reason they had stopped, Hermione was grateful for it she wasn't ready.<p>

"Mia you got a letter!" Peter was pointing at a dark brown owl that was waiting for her by the window. She hurried over and fined that the letter was from Anton.

_Hello Mia_

_I know we haven't talked for long but I feel like I don't have time for a relationship right now, but I like you and maybe we should put this relationship "on ice" for the time being. _

_Anton_

Hermione didn't know if she should be relieved or sad. She had to talk to Lily right now. Hermione didn't cry and when Anton asked to see her during a week end she accepted. It was from that point it all went downhill. Anton tried to sleep with her and then ignored her to later try to sleep whit her again after openly flirting with other girls when she was around, Hermione didn't know why she went to see him time after time but it was something about him that made her see past everything he did and hoping for him to magically realise that he loved her. After the second time of ignoring her Hermione broke down and cried, she couldn't believe how stupid she had been. For what felt like an eternity she cryed before she decided to rise again and broke all contacts with Anton, she was a strong girl, she had faced death many times and she wouldn't let this boy bring her down.

Sirius watch it all felling utterly helpless, all he could do was to stand by and watch as Mia cried her heart out. But suddenly there was a change in her, she was back among the living again. She smiled and laughed but Sirius knew something was broken inside her and that healing her would take time

"Sirius you won't believe what I just heard" and then James told him about everything Anton had done to their Mia, Sirius saw red by the end of the story and announced that he was going to teaches this Anton a lesson, James agreed and with the help of James invisibly clock they went to pay Anton a visit. They sneaked back to Hogwarts a few hours later, tired but satisfied with their work, Anton wouldn't be able to walk for days and they doubted that he was **ever** going to contact Mia again.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed it. It is taking me sometime to update because I have tons of work in school but I try to update as often as I can. Your reviews are speeding me up so thanks to <em>_**Harmony Goldstar **__for pushing me to write this chapter faster :D_

_/Yrsa_


	9. November: Hiding

_I don't own Harry Potter_

_Sorry for the long wait, I have had a bit of a writing block but know I'm back again_

* * *

><p><span>November<span>

Hermione buried herself in school work, she spent most of her woken hours in the library. The days since the break up had been hard but mostly because Sirius had refused to leave her side and being that close to Sirius wasn't exactly helping her feelings for him and she feared that if she spend more time with him she would no longer be able to fight it.

While Hermione was hiding in the library her friends was worrying about her.

"I thought she had moved on?" Asked James

"She has but there is something about her that we don't know, something that is holding her back" Lily hated not to know what it was that was hurting her friend.

"Having this discussion again won't take us closer to the answer" stated Remus who had just entered the room. If had been given a galleon for each time he had found James, Sirius and Lily discussion Mia´s strange behaviour he would be a rich man. The three teenagers took little notice to Remus and simply carried on with their conversation.

"We need to get her out of the library and back among us!"

* * *

><p>Remus just shook his head and left the room, it was no idea to talk to them when they had set their mind on something. He decided to try to talk to Mia, maybe he could get her to open up or at least see how worried they all where. He stepped in through the doors to the library and spotted Mia in one of the corners reading a ridiculously large book.<p>

"Mia" She looked up as he approached the table.

"Hello Remus" smiled but he could see that she was faking it.

"You don't have to pretend to be fine"

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not, your hiding something! I'm not asking you to tell me what it is but if you need someone to talk to I'm here for you" That was all it took for Mia to break down, she threw her arms around Remus and cried, and without thinking about it she told him everything. Remus listened to her story and didn't interrupt once, when she was done he hugged her.

"You shouldn't have to carry that around on your on, I won't tell anyone but I believe that you being here is changing the future and if you went back you probably would not recognise it. You don't have to be strong and thinking about the consequence of your actions all the time, take time to be a teenager and enjoy life!" Hermione smiled she truly was gifted with the most wonderful friends.

* * *

><p><em>Hope it was worth the wait, hopefully next chapter will be up in just a few days<em>

_Make my day and leave a review, Please_

_/Yrsa _


	10. Games and an old hat

_Sorry for the slow update but I´m having a bit of a writing block… and a top of that I´m attending my last semester in school right know… Well, well hope you enjoy this short chapter, more will come_

_I don´t own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>"Ow" Sirius looked around, something had hit him in the forehead, something hard<p>

"Sorry mate, didn't mean to hit you that hard" James smiled at his long time best friend

"But you did!"

"Didn't mean to"

"did"

"did not"

"did"

"Will the two of you just shut up?" Remus had emerged from his book and was now looking at the two boys.

"He started it" Sirius pointed at James who was trying hard to look innocent. Remus just shook his head and got back to reading his book. After nearly 7 years with Sirius and James he had gotten accustomed to nearly anything they could think up.

Before James and Sirius could start another fight the door was thrown open and Lily and Mia rushed in to the room.

"Do you guys know that there is exactly 24 days to Christmas?" Lily was jumping up and down and soon James and Sirius was too. Mia and Remus just exchanged a look before Mia was dragged in to a dance with Sirius.

"Was this really necessary Lily?" Remus had given up all hopes for finishing his book to night

"I tried to stop her!" Mia had broken free from Sirius and was now sitting on Remus bed trying to catch her breath. It scared her that she loved and craved the feeling of Sirius arms around her, she would soon have to give in to the temptation but was still trying to convince herself that Sirius was a bad idea.

"Me and James have made up a Christmas game!" Sirius declared with prided to the other teens and Hermione was brought back to reality.

"We're all gona write down game and activity and then we put them in this hat" James was waving with an old hat in front of Peters face "and every day were gona meet up here and draw a new game or activity that we have to do" James finished, the two boys was smiling.

Lily, Mia, Remus and Peter exchanged a look before they nodded, how bad could this game really be?

"Great, lets start right now!" Sirius was jumping up and down. The coming minutes were spent writing down games and activities and when they were down the notes (far too many then they would need) were put in the hat.

"Let the fun begin!"

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? Pleas leave a review and let me know.<em>

_Thanks for all the reviews they helped me start writing again, thanks _

_/Yrsa_


	11. Strip poker part 1

_Here's a new chapter enjoy_

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>The following weeks were spent playing games, or mostly the marauders would play and the girls would watch. It had become a tradition to pick the game in the morning and then play it after or during dinner. So far it had been a few drinking games, pranks challenges and snowballs fights in the great hall, which ended with two weeks detention for the boys but Sirius and James claimed that it was worth it.<p>

School had ended one day ago and tomorrow was Christmas eve. Most students had returned home but the marauders and the girls had decided to stay since it was there last year at Hogwarts.

"God morning ladies" Sirius came bursting in to the girls dormitory.

"How did you even got in hear?" Hermione was looking sternly at Sirius who didn't seem to mind at all.

"No time to explain" Sirius had placed himself on Hermione's bed. "James, Remus, Peter" the three boys came in through the door, Remus sent Hermione and Lily an apologizing look before he sat down beside Peter on the floor.

"We're about to draw the last game" James announced with a voice of importance, he was about to say more but one look from his girlfriend made him sit down and stay quiet.

"And now ladies and gentlemen let me present the last game before Christmas" with an dramatically gesture he drew the last paper and read out loud

"Strip poker" He smirked as he read it once more.

"So… let's leave the girls to get dressed, this doesn't really involves them anyway" Said James as he rose and dragged Sirius out, Peter and Remus followed closely after leaving the two girls alone.

* * *

><p>"So Mia, up for a game of strip poker?" Hermione looked chocked at her friend.<p>

"You must be mad if you believe I would strip in front of the guys!"

"We're not going to strip completely, we're just going to tease James and Sirius" Hermione looked confused

"James don't want me to participate and I want to show him that he can't make that decision for me" Lily said, Hermione was about to protest when Lily continued speaking "And before you ask what this has to do with you, Sirius is crazy about you and you like him a lot, don't try to deny it" Lily left no room for the protest she knew was about to come. "we are going to get dressed in the most challenging way possible without looking slutty and then we're going to tell the boys how much we look forward to playing the game tonight!"

Hermione knew that it was no idea to refuse and silently nodded.

* * *

><p>When the girls came down the stairs 20 minutes later, the marauders looked too shocked to say anything. Both Lily and Hermione where wearing high heels and shirts who showed more cleavage than Hermione was comfortable with. Lily and Hermione walked past the shocked boys.<p>

"We're looking forward to playing strip poker to night" Lily said before she grabbed Hermione´s hand and dragged her through the portrait hole. Judging by the looks the boys sent them, tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>By dinnertime James had tried to hide Lily or get her to wear more clothes, Lily had simply laughed at him every time. Sirius on the other hand was glad that Mia was looking so good, he couldn't stop staring at her and had told himself that if Mia looked like that he was allowed to stare. Remus was watching everything with a smile on his lips, he knew what the girls was after and couldn't help but to congratulate them to a well-played plan when he got them alone for a minute or two. Peter hadn't been seen since the morning and the other suspected he was of somewhere trying to charm some girl to go out with him.<p>

After dinner the group walked back to the Gryffindor tower to start the game, James had multiple time during dinner tried to talk the girls out of playing but hadn't succeeded. Since they were the only Gryffindor's left they decided to play down in the common room, Peter went to get the cards will Sirius explained the rules.

"…you can stop and leave anytime you like, just so you know" James had told him to say the last part and do he was really fond of his hair he listened to James slightly change of rules.

"So let's start playing!"

* * *

><p><em>Another chapter down, what do you think? <em>

_Reviews are always nice and thank to everyone who left one on last chapter, thank you._

_/Yrsa_


	12. Strip poker part 2

_Sorry for the late update but life have been a bit chaotic this last weeks, hop this chapter makes it up to you._

_(I don't own Harry Potter)_

* * *

><p>The girls had the game al planed out; they would play really lousy so they would have to take of most of their clothes. Lily to get back on James and Mia to teas Sirius, so far the plan had worked just fine. Lily had just taken of her jeans causing James to scream at Peter for staring at his girlfriend, Peter had fled the room.<p>

"Lily don't you think it is time to stop?" James tried and failed to convince his girlfriend. Lily just winked at him and pull of her t-shirt to continue playing.

Sirius didn't knew what to do, laugh at his distress friend or look at Mia how at the time was sitting in front of him in only her underwear's. He was about to decide on the later alternative when James jumped in front of Lily trying to cover her as she had just taken of her bra. Before Lily had any chance to protest James had lifted her up and carried her to the girls dorm. Mia was laughing and when Sirius turned to her he realized she had put her blouse back on.

"Hey, we aren't done playing!" maybe he should have been the gentlemen and stopped playing but he wasn't about to let this chance to finally get Mia slip away. He turned to see if Remus was up for another round but found that the other boy had slipped away.

"Seems like it is just you and me left Sirius, how about we continue this game?"

Sirius waked up a few hours later and found that Mia was fast asleep against his chest, not wanting the moment to end he held her a little closer. He was about to go back to sleep when Mia opened her eyes, she looked confused for a second before she seemed to realize were she was. She placed a soft kiss on his lips before she snuggled closer to him, Sirius just smiled remembering the night before.

Last night's poker game had ended when Mia (who really was bad at poker) had backed out, even though she was the one suggesting that they continued to play she wasn't ready to let Sirius she her naked. Sirius understood and the two of them spend the reaming of the night talking. Sirius had finally gotten his courage up and asked Mia to be his girlfriend she had accepted and that was how they ended up falling asleep on the cough.

Sirius couldn't had asked for a better Christmas gift and wasn't about to ever let his angel go.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think, please let me know by reviewing <em>

_/Yrsa_


	13. Graduation and life after

_Here is the next chapter, enjoy._

_(I don't own Harry Potter)_

* * *

><p>"Congratulations you made it, may life be good to you and may you be happy!" Dumbledore sat down after his speech to the graduating students. As soon Dumbledore stopped talking the students start cheering and laughing.<p>

"I can't believe it, seven years" Lily looked at her best friend for some sort of comfort.

"Me neither" Hermione had never pictured this day like this, beside her were the marauders and Lily, when really Ron and Harry should have been there. Even if she hadn't thought about the future much the last months it felt wrong to not celebrate this with the two persons that had meant so much to her for such long time. She took another look around and realized that she was surrounded by people she hold close. Lily was holding her right hand but let go of it when James picked her up and twirled her around, Remus was standing on her left side smiling out over the chaos, Peter were over by the food and Sirius were no were to be seen. She feel a strong arm around her waist and looked up just in time to see Sirius smile before he planted his lips on hers in a soft kiss.

"Congratulation Angel, we made it" Hermione smiled, letting go of the future had been a good choice.

"Yes we did"

"We haven't really talked about it but will you move in with me?" Sirius looked down on his girlfriend wishing he wasn't making a mistake by asking her.

"I would love to" Hermione smiled, he life was moving forward.

The rest of the day past by in a blur and soon the day was over. The next weeks passed by in the same high speed. Before she knew it the gang was gathered to help her and Sirius move in to their new apartment and shortly after that they all joined The order of phoenix.

Hermione was starting to believe that maybe her place in life was here in the past, changing the future as she knew it. She couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? Please leave a review, please.<em>

_/Yrsa _


	14. Memorys of life

_Enjoy!_

_(I don't own Harry Potter)_

* * *

><p>She was spinning around and darkness seemed to surround her from everywhere. Memories from the past years flew by her eyes.<p>

_The blue walls in her and Sirius kitchen, that had stains from Sirius first try to cook. The king-size bed in the too small bedroom. The small library that Sirius gave her on her 20th birthday. _

_Lily in tears after James proposal. She hadn't been able to stop crying for hours and finally James had taken his fiancé to Mia in a desperate attempt to calm her down. Something that at first had only made her cry harder but after a few minutes with Mia she had calm down and fallen asleep. James had been forever thankful and Sirius had been laughing. _

_Lily in a beautiful white dress, walking towards her husband-to-be. Lily and James mothers in tears, James who couldn't have looked happier as he sees Lily walking towards him. A absolutely beautiful wedding!_

_The Wedding reception and Sirius speech "James and Lily may you bee happy and watch out for the flying sheep's!" . the look on chock on all the guest faces before Remus started laughing, then they all looked confused. _

_Sirius down on one knee, a beautiful ring in his hand, confessing his undying love for her. Her tearful yes and a nervous Sirius who remembered Lily after James proposal. _

_Her and Sirius small wedding, James speech "Mia you must be an idiot for marring that man, but we support you. Flying sheep's Sirius? Why sheep's?" The boys wrestling match after the first dance._

_The gang gathered in Remus living room celebrating Lily's pregnancy. Sirius making fun of Lily who according to him soon would look like a walrus and James who challenged Sirius to a bred stick duel to defend his wife's honor. Sirius losing after has eating his bred stick. _

_A proud father announcing that Harry James Potter has been born and a tired mother making Sirius promise to never teach Harry how to play pranks on people. Remus announcing that if Sirius kept that promise he would through Hogwarts in a pink dress. _

_Her and Sirius made godparents to little Harry. _

_Harrys first worlds closely followed by his first steppes and the big party James and Sirius had to celebrate what a genius Harry was. Lily telling the boys that Harry wasn't a genius and the boys completely ignoring that. _

_Remus telling them about his new job and the boys coming home late and drunk after celebrating the big event._

_Harrys first Christmas and the tons of presents they all gave him. _

The spinning has stopped and the darkness is fading. She takes a look around, she is standing in the dusty hallway of the orders head courter. Something that could only mean one thing, she is back in the future.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked this chapter, let me know.<em>

_/Yrsa_


	15. Facing the future

_One of the longest chapters so far, guess that's what happens when you graduate and suddenly is unemployed. Hope you like this chapter, enjoy!_

_(I don't own Harry Potter)_

* * *

><p>Harry looked up from the dinner table, there in the doorway stood a woman. She looked a bit shocked as if she couldn't believe were she was. Before Harry had a chance to do anything Remus had rose from the chair and taken the women into his arms. She looked like she was crying softly in to his shoulder, Remus nodded slowly to Molly before he and the woman left the room.<p>

"How was that?" Fred was the first one to break the silence.

"An old friend to Remus" Molly said before she too left the room. She came back ten minutes later with Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Maybe the children need to know about Mia?" McGonagall asked as she looked at the confused faces of the Wesley children and Harry.

"Yes indeed, Minerva?" Dumbledore sat down on Remus old chair and waited for McGonagall to start talking.

"The woman, Mia, is my Brothers only daughter and after my brother and his wife past away she came to live with me. She started at Hogwarts and became friends with Lily and the marauders. Just before you-know-how's fall she left to travel to Africa to find out more about the death of her parents and I haven't seen her since." The shocked looks were replaced whit understanding and a little bit of confusion. But McGonagall wasn't don talking "And one more thing that you need to know and the reason till why she can enter this house, she's married to Sirius!" the shocked looks were back, Sirius had never spoken of a wife.

* * *

><p>Remus had lead Mia to the library and was now trying to get her to calm down.<p>

"Shh, it is okay" Mia slowly stopped crying.

"I knew that it was a strong possibility that this was going to happen, and still…" She couldn't finish the sentence but Remus understood.

"They all dead" Mia was crying again

"Not all of them, Sirius are alive!" Mia looked up at her old friend

"What?" she must have heard wrong

"His in a coma, has been since he nearly feel in to the veil. But I remembered you saying something about him falling in to the veil and could save him before it was too late. No one knows about Sirius being alive, only me, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey who is looking after him." Remus finished, it was a heavy secret and it was a relief to tell someone about it.

"Can I see him?" Mia`s voice was filled with hope.

"Naturally, you're his wife. But maybe we should explain something's about you to the children?" Mia nodded, she was too happy to speak, Sirius wasn't dead

"When you disappeared we told everybody that you went to Africa to find out more about your parents death and that we lost contact with you after…" Remus stopped talking, even after all this years it was hard to talk about the event that had taken so many life and dreams from them.

"I'm not ready to tell everybody about who I were. I'm not Hermione anymore, I'm not the girl they all knew and loved. And Harry needs a mother figure, I want to give him that." Remus nodded he understood, Harry missed his friend but he missed having a family even more.

* * *

><p>The same time McGonagall stopped talking Remus and Mia reentered the room.<p>

"I own you all an explanation" Mia looked out over the room and her eyes stayed on Harry, he looked so much like James that it hurt, she now realized how Sirius and Remus must have felt and still felling when they see Harry.

"Kids go to bed" Molly was trying to get the children to leave the room but Mia stopped her.

"Harry has the right to know and if he is anything like his father he will tell his friends, let them stay Molly." Molly looked like she was about to protest but sat down anyway, she probably realized that Mia was right.

"You know who I'm?" A few nodded were her reply.

"My parents death wasn't an accident even if people wanted me to believe that, so after we left Hogwarts I started doing some research. It was hard with the war going so after a few years I decided to travel to Africa to search for myself. After nearly a month with no contact from England I came across a newspaper" Mia took a deep breath and seemed to gather strength "It spoke of Sirius betrayal, Peters heroically death and the Potters sad end." Silence tears were falling down Mia´s cheeks "The paper made it sound as if Harry had died too and I couldn't make myself go back to the ruins of my old life, so I stayed in Africa." A new pause, as if to let them all process the news. "I haven't looked back since that day, not until I came home one day and found a letter from Remus, it was a year old nearly but it said that Sirius was innocent…" Mia stopped talking and Harry realized that Sirius wife must just have gotten the news that her husband was dead, that she had been too late to get him back.

"I tried for years to contact Mia but all my letters came back, so I stopped. But after I found out the truce I had to give it a new try" Remus explained, he smiled sadly.

"Why didn't Sirius tell us about this?" Harry didn't know if he should feel betrayed or happy that he got to meet another of his parent's friends.

"Because he didn't think he would ever see Mia again, he tried to search for her during his trips but he didn't found her" Remus answered Harry, he understood that all of this was hard to take in for Harry.

Molly who realized that the story had come to an end started making room for the new arrivers at the dinner table. The group ate in silence and Harry had a hard time taking his eyes of Mia, maybe she could tell him more about his mother. Soon the plates were empty and Dumbledore announced that he and McGonagall was leaving.

"Wait" Mia had rose from the chair. "I need to speak to the two of you, Molly and Harry" Dumbledore nodded.

"The library?" without waiting for an answer he started walking.

"Remus will you come to?" Mia asked, she seemed to need her friend for support.

"Sure" and the group left the room.

Harry was curious what all of this was about and when Remus stopped once inside the room Harry nearly walked in to him.

"Harry you are living with Petunia and her family, right?" Harry nodded

"Well if you would like you're welcome to come and live with me!" Harry was shocked

"Mia you know of the magic that protects Harry when he lives with his aunt, he needs to stay with them!" Dumbledore said and Harry felt the tiny felling of hope he just got disappear.

"Yes, me and Lily spoke about that form of magic when we heard about Harry being in danger. Lily wanted Harry to be safe if anything was to happen and we did a bit of blood magic on our own"

Dumbledore seemed to understand what Mia spoke of but the rest only looked confused.

"Me and Lily became blood sisters, it's an old ritual that made me and Lily sisters and that makes Harry my nephew. This means that Harry has protection if he lives with me to."

"Well if Harry wants to he can move in with you" Dumbledore said and he sounded relief

"This is insane" Harry had almost forgotten that Molly was in the room "That girl knows nothing about taking care of a child!"

Mia knew this was coming, Molly only knew her as Sirius wife, Lily's best friend. Not many had gotten the whole truce about her past.

"Molly I understand how you feel about this, I don't know Harry but I love him as much as you do. I was support to take care of him but I was to selfish to come back and look for myself. I'm forever thankful to you because you have given Harry a family but Harry needs to get away from the Dursleys. I'm not planning to take Harry far away, I'm going to stay here and Harry can call this place home and he doesn't need to be taken away from his family!" Molly had started crying and Harry watched as the two women's hugged each other. He was slowly realizing that this meant no more Dursleys.

Remus smiled, it was good to have Mia back and her providing Harry with a safe home was wonderful. Remus was staring to get his own family back!

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked this and a special thanks to Becky for her encouraging review, thank you. And to lolsmileyface6 hope you like the way I decided to go with the story even if she left the past. And to the rest of you, please leave a review and let me know what you think about this chapter<em>

_/Yrsa_


	16. Harrys aunts

_Sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy reading this chapter._

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>"Sirius its me, I'm back" silence was the only thing that meet her. Sirius was laying on a hospital bed in a hidden room at Hogwarts hospital wing. He was pale and looked old, older then she remembered him. He looked at peace as if he was sleeping, like he would wake up any minute and run away to prank someone. She climbed into the bed and lay her head on Sirius chest, she fell asleep listening to Sirius heartbeats.<p>

A noise woke her the next morning and it took her a second to remember everything that had happened the last 24 hours.

"God morning Mia" Remus said as he stepped closer to Sirius bed.

"God morning Remus, I.."

"You don't have to explain" Remus sat down on the bed and offered Hermione a weak smile. Hermione returned the smile and was just about to rise from the bed when she noticed something.

"He didn't wait for me?" Remus looked confused for a moment before he saw what his long lost friend was looking at.

"He did, it's a glamour on the ring. He never took it of but he couldn't stand the questions so he hide it"

"Thank you Remus" A silent tear was making its way down from Hermione`s eye, she was relieved.

"It was hard for us all when you disappeared, me and Dumbledore told Sirius, James, Lily and Peter. The rest of the order got the official story that you left for Africa, a week. Then they were all gone… When Dumbledore offered me the job as a professor at Hogwarts 12 years later I knew that I would see you but I wasn't prepared for how painful it would be, it made me realize just how alone I really was. When Sirius came back and the truce was reviled we spoke about you, made a promise to each other to keep distance to you, you were still Hermione Granger not the Mia we came to love. Sirius had a hard time behaving normal around you, he was to protective of you, he didn't wish for any harm to come to you. The hardest part was not knowing when we would get you back, we knew when you disappeared but we didn't knew when you would return. You spent years with us but Dumbledore said that time is a tricky thing it doesn't always behave the way one expect it to do. Sirius had a small panic attack when he heard the both you and Harry was at the ministry fighting Deatheaters. He ended up like this and you disappeared just days later" Remus stopped talking.

"How long were I gone?" she hadn't dared to ask the question before

"Two days, we were just about to get Harry back to his aunt when you returned" Remus can't stop a smile from forming on his lips, he wasn't alone anymore. He knew Mia would have a hard time adjusting to being back as a new person but she would manage.

"I am taking him there to get his stuff and to have a word with Petunia!" Remus knew that Mia had seen Petunia as a sister and it must be hard knowing that her sister had treated Harry the way she had.

* * *

><p>Harry was standing outside Privat Drive 4 for what he hopped was the last time. Beside him stood his aunt, godmother and Sirius wife, widow he corrected with sorrow. The last 24 hours had been a roller-coaster of emotions and he hadn't yet had time to get used to the thought of having a second aunt. He looked at his newest aunt, she looked sad like someone how had lost everything and he realized that she nearly had. Couldn't be easy to come back with the hopes of meeting you husband only to find that you were a few month to late.<p>

Mia nocked on the door and a few seconds later he heard steppes in the hallway. The door opened and Aunt Petunia froze as she looked first at Harry and then at Mia.

"You are supposed to be dead" Harry had never heard his aunt sounding that weak.

"May I come in and explain?" Mia sounded calm but Harry understood that she was just faking it, he could see how her hands was shaking. Petunia stepped silently a side and let them in.

"Harry why don't you go and get you things" It wasn't a question so Harry left the two women's how slowly waked in to the living room. The door closed behind them and Harry pressed his ear to the door, he was soon joined by Dudley.

"Where have you been? Why have I been taking care of Her son?"

"Taken care of? I don't believe taken care of is what you would call it!"

Next time Petunia spoke she nearly screamed

"The two of you left me, how easy do you think it is to have a reminder every day of the sisters I lost? Do you realize how much he is just like you and her?"

"He is a child! And we never left you, you pushed us away long before this happened!" Mia was screaming to, for a moment the room behind the door was silent as if the two sisters was gathering energy to continue. Then it exploded again.

"Pushed you away? You seized Her from me, you replaced me!" Harry could nearly hear the tears on petunias cheeks.

"I always saw you as a sister and so did Lily, we never wished to lose you" Mia`s voice was calmer and Harry could bet she was crying to. "When Lily and James died I was in Africa, when the news reached me I sounded as if Harry had died to and I couldn't go back." Harry was waiting for a longer explanation but Petunia didn't seem to need one.

"What happens now?" Petunia was the one to speak again

"I take over the guardianship of Harry but if you like you can still be a part of his life"

What happened next was one of the strangest things Harry had ever seen, his aunts came out from the room and aunt Petunia was smiling. A real smile, not the forced smile he seen her were all too often but a truly happy smile. The sister's walked side by side in to the kitchen, Mia turned around and noticed Harry and Dudley.

"Should have guessed that we would find the two of you ear dropping, it's something the Evens are known for" Mia winked at the boys and gestured for them to step in to the kitchen.

"You must be Dudley" Mia smiled at the boy how seemed to chocked to move. Petunia walked over to her son and dragged him gently in to the kitchen and in to a chair.

"This is you aunt Mia, she is a… a witch" Petunia gave her son a brave smile before she turned to Harry.

"I am truly sorry about everything can you ever forgive me, don't answer that I don't deserve forgiveness but if you don't mind it I would like a new chance as your aunt." Harry was to shocked to answer at first but after a few seconds he nodded. Dudley looked like he had seen a ghost and didn't seem to know how to handle this new attitude his mother had against Harry. Mia broke the tens silence

"Petunia we have to leave now, let's plan lunch soon" Petunia nodded

"Harry go and pack!" the request from his aunt left no room for argument so he did as he was told. When he arrived back down again he found his aunts and his cousin in the hallway.

"You got everything?" Mia asked before she magically shrinked his things and put them in her pocket. Harry nodded. "Good, Dudley nice meeting you again, you have grown since I saw you last. Petunia…" The two sisters hugged and Harry could see tears of happiness in Petunias eyes. "Tell that husband of yours that I'm back!"

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think, please let me know<em>

_/Yrsa_


End file.
